


Your Art is War

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: In a world where words are weapons your Art is war





	Your Art is War

It wasn’t supposed to go this way, but in a world where words are weapons your Art is war.

They call you Muse and your lips speak truth - veiled in fiction, gauzy and insubstantial over the cutting edge.

You paint your name in a thousand places; sharp edged calligraphy sought immortality.  
Ballpoints shoot bullets, sliding smoothly over paper; typewriters hammer mercilessly against their walls bringing them crumbling down.  
You carve protections in stone just the same as you carve your place out into history.

But time is merciless.  
It wears, and fades.  
It washes away,  
and at the end of the age…

Who remembers you?

Only your name


End file.
